Chaos
Foolish Child, I am the Beginning and the End....you exist because of me! All is Chaos, All Is Me....everyone was created by not GOD but Chaos! Chaos is A Goddess who created the Entire Omniverse and a the Primary Antagonist of the Series alongside the Dark Emperor. Chaos plays a major role throughout the series and chose, Terrantos as a new Chaos Incarnate. Chaos has possible Hints of Affection/Love for the Dark Emperor. Chaos's Powers and abilities are unlimited, Some of her Children are Nyx, Eros, Erebus. She had 6 or 10 Children with Terrantos. Appearance But in retrospect Chaos really has no true form, it is everything and everywhere at the same time, and its presense is as ubiquitos as the the atmosphere it inherits, as well as being as an infinitely dark as the Void. Everyone sees it in a different way, some vast, some minor, but it's important to note that every individual might even view it as a different entity. As expected, everyone sees it as something different and it often can ignite Wars by itself simply for the sake of causing destruction. Chaos's appearance Varies as It/She/he has no true form. In Beyond Light and Darkness Chaos main form is of a Woman, due to Terrantos believing Chaos is a woman. In This Form Chaos is a Pale Skinned Young woman with Crimson colored eyes and black painted lips, her black hair is quite long reaching all the way down to her knees, she has a accessory in her that makes it look like its in a pony tail. She wears a black Japanese like sorceress dress, it shows her cleavage as well. around the waist area is a golden waist plate with a red jewel in the middle. the accessory on her dress extends to a side of it reavealing a golden skull like thing. She wears long black gloves that end at the elbows, golden like gauntlets on part of the gloves (not really gauntlets tho). She wears a golden necklace with a red jewel. She has two large black horns. She has black leg things up to her knees and she has foot garments on her feet. Her thighs are visible. She wields a gigantic golden death scythe. Her Male Appearance is more demonic. He (She) in this form is muscular and has o ragne skin with red demonic plates on his shoulders and red gauntlets. She has a red waistband and wears red greaves. He has Two Large demonic bat wings and two large devilish horns growing out of her (his) skull. She/he in this form wields a gigantic sword. Personality Origins KHAOS (or Chaos) was the first of the Protogenoi (primeval gods) on greek mythology to emerge at the creation of the universe. She was followed in quick succession by Gaia (Earth), Tartaros (the Underworld) and Eros (Love the life-bringer). Khaos was the lower atmosphere which surrounded the earth - invisible air and gloomy mist. Her name khaos literally means the gap, the space between heaven and earth. Khaos was the mother or grandmother of the other substances of air: Nyx (Night), Erebos (Darkness), Aither (Light) and Hemera (Day), as well as the various emotion-affecting Daimones which drifted through it. She was also a goddess of fate like her daughter Nyx and grand-daughters the Moirai. Later authors defined Khaos as the chaotic mix of elements that existed in the primeval universe, confusing it with the primeval Mud of the Orphic cosmogonies, but this was not the original meaning. Chaos, the vacant and infinite space which existed according to the ancient cosmogonies previous to the creation of the world, and out of which the gods, men, and all things arose. A different definition of Chaos is given by Ovid, who describes it as the confused mass containing the elements of all things that were formed out of it. According to Hesiod, Chaos was the mother of Erebos and Nyx. Some of the later poets use the word Chaos in the general sense of the airy realms, of darkness, or the lower world. Beyond Light and Darkness History The Beginning Arc Corruption Arc The Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Mythology Category:Fanmade